


can't you see yourself on my side?

by rnadoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Rin can't sort out her feelings alone.





	can't you see yourself on my side?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES!!!: nozomi's "first love" was eli haha :')  
> also I kind of had in mind that the reason rin couldn't be with maki was bc maki had a boyfriend??it didn't really translate well LOL  
> anyways, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! I didn't really read over this after I wrote it so there are probably errors ;;  
> thank you for reading!

You had always had different feelings towards Maki. You tried to convince yourself that you were just trying to be friendly, but deep down you knew that it wasn't the truth. You would blush when you saw her in the hallways, you would blush the whole time you practiced with the rest of Muse (they all mostly wrote it off as nervous excitement). You would go home, face as red as a tomato. You knew this wasn't a friendly feeling. This wasn't a simple crush, either. This was love. And Nozomi Toujo noticed this on your behalf.  
  
As you left your last class your feet dragged across the floor. As you realized your feelings for Maki over the course of the week, it had been a hindrance to your school work. You just forced your head down on desk for all your classes, to tired and emotional to keep it up.  
  
Your phone suddenly rang, pushing away your thoughts. You took it out of your pocket and see the bright name flash on your screen and you smile; it was Kayo-chin. This was the first day in years that you failed to seek her out to have lunch together. Your mood immediately plummets once again and you ignore the call. You didn't want her to hear you cry over the phone.  
  
You finally arrive at your locker, and start to switch out your shoes. You were still crying, sniffling in the quiet building, feeling so alone. You grab your backpack up from the ground and start to heave it up over your shoulder, only to hear a clattering to your right. "Ah, Rin-chan, you dropped this."  
  
Nozomi comes from the side of hall, and you're surprised you didn't see her sooner; the lockers must have been hiding her. She scoops up the charm (it must have flown off of your zipper) and starts to hand it to you, but she falters. "Are you okay, Rin?" You must make a face at her, her head turning to the side. You reach up to wipe at your face and groan at the wet patch. You forgot that you had been crying. You must look pathetic right about now.  
  
Nozomi stuffs the charm into her pocket. "Walk with me," she says quietly, taking your hand gently and leading you out of the school. You walk like this for about three minutes before she speaks up.  
  
She gestures to a bench coming up. You sit down with her but don't look her in the eyes. "I remember my first love very clearly," she says, in a melancholy yet fond voice. Your eyes widen, you can feel it. "I hated being in love at the time. It hurt, yet it felt amazing. There were so many bad and good things about it." She swallows loudly, her nerves getting the best of her. "But sometimes, if something isn't working, you must let it go. If it's never going to be possible, you have to let go of the idea. It will only hurt you in the end."  
  
You turn your head so you can look at her, only out of the corner of your eyes. She isn't looking at you, she's looking at the sunset. You suddenly understand. Nozomi, the wise mother of Muse, has felt the same thing you were feeling; yearning. Yearning for something and someone you could never have. The tears in her eyes don't escape your field of vision.  
  
You lean back without a word and lay your head gently against her shoulder. Love is beautiful yet destructive, painful. You love Maki. You love this sunset. Will this magnificent sunset eventually hurt you, leaving you empty and miserable? Maybe it will.  
  
You feel as if Maki and the sunset are very similar. Both burning bright, blinding; but sometimes, when they go down, the leave you cold and lonely. You just have to get through this. The sun will always come back up. You too, will come back up.


End file.
